


My Sister's Best Friend

by Bellarke100x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Asshole to Protective!Bellamy, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Gonna Be Worth It, I swear, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Illness, Older Sister!Clarke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Teenagers, There's actually so much Fluff to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke100x/pseuds/Bellarke100x
Summary: Octavia and her best friend, Bethany, are practically inseparable. But that could change when her older brother finds out Bethany is the younger sister of the person he hates the most. Maybe the two girls can get their siblings together, or maybe it'll end up driving them further apart.xxxThis got so much darker than what it was originally supposed to be...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Octavia and her best friend, Bethany, are practically inseparable. But when Bellamy finds out her last name is Griffin and she's the Princess's little sister, their friendship could be at risk. Is he really willing to end his sister's happiness for his own social status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Friendship / Family / Romance / Drama /
> 
> Characters: Bellamy Blake / Octavia Blake / Bethany (OFC) / Clarke Griffin /
> 
> Characters Mentioned: Abigail Griffin / Jake Griffin / Aurora Blake / Roma / Finn Collins / Charles Pike / Wells Jaha /
> 
> Relationships: Finn/Clarke (mentioned) /
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot / I own Bethany (OFC) and Marley (dog) / AU: Modern/Older-sister!Clarke /
> 
> A/N: I'm not sure why I write. Please review, even if it's like "I enjoy this." Please.

 

Bellamy walked up the path to the cute two story house. The grass was mostly dead, but the house itself looked lived in. He rang the doorbell and heard a dog barking from inside.

" _Dammit, shut up!_ " he heard someone mumble from inside. " _Coming! O, grab her please._ "

The door opened and he was faced with sharp blue eyes. Her blonde hair was thrown into a loose ponytail to the side, bangs sweeping across her forehead. She wore plaid pajama pants and a gray long sleeved top. And, boy, did she have an attitude. "Can I help you?"

"Pick up."

"Oh." She looked back up the stairs. "O! Your brother is here!"

" _Mom said I could stay another night!_ " He could tell she was close. Probably behind the door.

"Did she really?" He asked the small blonde knowing his sister could hear.

"Does it matter?"

"Nope. See you tomorrow. But you are coming home tomorrow."

"Fine Buzzkill."

The small blonde smirked at him. Telling him, "Bye older Blake." before shutting the door.

He didn't even know the people his thirteen-year-old sister was staying with. But his mother told him to take her over so he didn't really get a choice. Sighing he got back in his truck driving up the hill.

* * *

"Octavia, honey, I love you but, _god damn_." She wiped her hands over her face. "Your brother is so hot. Like...Jeezus christ-"

"Ew. Stop. I get it, I've heard it before. Still, ew." They both laughed settling back on the couch. Puppy perched in between them as if she was watching out for danger. "Does she ever sleep?"

"Apparently the only time she does, our car gets stolen." She glares in the direction of the yellow Lab/Retriever mix. "But I love her, she's my little baby, aren't you?" She squished the dog's face. "Yeah..."

"B? Think my brother would get me a dog?"

"I don't know...I don't really know your brother. But god damn would I like to..." She looks off into the distance, Octavia proceeding to shove her friend off the couch.

"You would not. Trust me, he's a total fuckwad-"

"Y'know if mom catches you two talking like that she's gonna hurt you." A taller blonde emerged from down the hall.

"Well she went out of town again, so what are you gonna do? Tell on me?" She liked to push her sister's buttons.

"Maybe..." She smirked at the little blonde. Walking over, Octavia jumped up and hugged the older girl. "Mmm I love your hugs, O. They are just the best."

"I love hugging you, Clarke. Makes me feel loved." Clarke enveloped the brunette in a tight squeeze.

"I do love you. Hear that Beth, I love your friend. _Way_ more than I love you."

"Alright, alright, get married for all I care, just move out of the way. The show came back on." Bethany protested.

"Yeah, yeah." She released Octavia, and pet the dog a couple times before sitting down and zipping up her combat boots. "I'm goin' out tonight. Don't stay up too late, I'm dropping you both off early tomorrow."

"Ugggg, stay home. He's a piece of shit who isn't worth your time."

Clarke just grabbed her purse and laughed. "Love you too, Beth. See yuh later, O."

"Bye Clarke." She waved

"Don't get pregnant!" Her sister called after her. After the door shut, they settled back into the couch.

"I thought your sister was single?"

"Nope, still dating that douche from before."

"Who?"

"Oh, just the one who's cheated on her two times now. _That she knows about_." She whispers the last part like someone was going to hear.

"What the hell? Why would she go back to him?"

"It's a long story. I'll make her tell you when she gets back tonight, assuming she's not wasted."

"You always assume the worst of her." Bethany gave Octavia a sharp glare. "Alright, fine. I do the same thing. But my brother is an actual piece of garbage."

"A sexy piece of garbage..." The little blonde muttered.

"Whatever." They just turned their attention back to the now shirtless guy on the television screen.

* * *

He looked down at the passenger seat, noticing he forgot to give Octavia her new clothes (He assumed she would stay another night). Pulling into the nearest parking lot, he turned to go back to the house. Just as he was coming to a stop in front of the house, a car was backing out of the driveway and speeding down the street. He frowned and walked up to the door. Knocking. He heard the girls laughing from inside, but no answer to the door. He rang the doorbell this time, causing the dog to star barking.

" _Fuckin...hold on."_ Same instructions for O to hold the dog back while she answered the door. "Yes? Oh, your back."

"Yeah, forgot to give O her bag, who just left?" She gave him a skeptical look, taking the bag and tossing it over the railing by the stairs.

"My sister?"

"Do you not have an adult watching you?"

"Does that concern you?" This girl had an attitude attached to her hip.

"Yes. Who-"

"Go home Bell. We're fine."

"Is there an adult here?"

"Yeah her mom should be here soon."

"So there's no one home right now?"

" _Fuck..._ " Octavia tried to mumble under her breath. "No, but we're thirteen. We can take care of ourselves for a while, Bellamy."

He looked back at the small blonde, noticing she was checking him out. "You know I'm seventeen, right?"

"And?" He smiled at her smugness.

"What's your name?"

"Bethany."

"No, like your full name."

"What's yours?" She knew his name, but- let's be honest here, it wasn't just her sister, she liked to push _everybody's_ buttons.

"Fine. Octavia, don't do anything stupid."

"Damn, you should've told me that before I got this tattoo." He got a panicked look on his face before he heard her stifled laugh.

"Love you, picking you up after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, B is coming over btw."

"Mom know?"

"Bell..."

"Whatever." Their mother would either be passed out drunk or 'out'. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." She said before Bethany shut the door in his face.

They clearly knew he could still hear. " _Alright, let's break out the weed and call some guys over_."

He shook his head, getting into his truck. His phone buzzed, so he sat and went through his notification for a while. The only thing that broke him out of the trance was a knock on his window. He rolled it down, Octavia had her annoyed face on.

"Go home, Bell. Or go find some slut to hang out with, I don't care just go away from me and my friend." She got pulled to the right. He looked alarmed, but after looking out the window he saw her arm was attached to a dog on a leash. He smiled as she smiled at the dog.

"Alright O, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, Bye!" She stood and waited for him to leave, knowing he could've just sat there till someone came home. He chuckled, turning on the car and pulling away. Looking in his mirrors, he saw her walk up the steps and inside the house with the dog. He smiled, happy that his sister was happy.

* * *

Both girls were passed out on the couch when the dog started barking. Bethany woke up, alarmed.

"Shut up, Marley!" But the dog kept barking at the door. She heard someone trying to get in. Shaking Octavia awake. " _O, someone's at the door. Take Marley and go hide in my room._ "

The tired brunette grabbed the dog and went down the hall, peeking her head out the door to watch. The small blonde grabbed a knife from the kitchen and proceeded down the stairs. Octavia shut the dog in the room and went to peek around the corner. Beth saw her and looked out the peephole. She huffed a sigh and set the knife down on the railing.

"Fuckin..." She opened the door and found her older sister on the ground with her forehead against the glass of the screen door. She squatted down and knocked against the glass.

"Huh? Oh, HIII BETH!" she was slightly yelling.

"Jeezus, back up and I can get you in." The older girl crawled to the side. Bethany looked back. "You can go pass out in my room if you want, I have to deal with her."

"I'll help, it's ok." Octavia walked down the steps to help pull Clarke in. She was beyond shitfaced, but the girl still asked _quietly_ , "Does it ever bother you?"

Beth looked at her. "Y'know, knowing she isn't your _full_ sister...?"

Clarke was the daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin, however after Jake died Abby ended up remarrying to some big shot who owned a large company downtown. After she got pregnant, and he left her. Something about kids distracting him from succeeding in the long term.

"No, she's my sister. Nothing's going to change that. Why?"

"Just, some kids were talking shit-"

"About my sister?"

"No. They were saying shit about _my_ family..." Octavia was also only a half-sibling. But she never knew her dad, and neither did Bellamy. His dad skipped town when he was two.

"Eh, don't let it get to you. Roma?"

"Of course."

"Well, she's a cunt. And if it bothers you that much-" they were struggling to pull the full grown woman up the stairs, "tell your brother."

"No, he'll do something stupid." She acted like it was news.

"And? Have you noticed we're dragging my drunk sister up the stairs? We'll deal with the stupid siblings together, ok?" Her friend just smiled at her.

"Very touching stuff..." Clarke gagged. "Imma hurl..." she struggled to get up and ran down the hall, making it to the toilet to throw up. Bethany held her hair back, while Octavia sat on the counter petting the dog with her foot. Eventually, they got her makeup and shirt off before she collapsed into bed. Her head was laying across Beth's lap, while she pet Octavia's hands.

"You gonna tell us what happened?"

"Party..."

"Was _he_ there?"

Clarke nodded but kept her eyes closed.

"Who? Her boyfriend?" Clarke let out a snort of laughter.

"No, I'll tell you later. C, you asleep yet?" Her breathing had evened out and her hand had dropped Octavia's.

"C'mon." Marley curled up against the sleeping girl, while the other two left. After they cleaned up the living room, they went into Beth's room and turned on the TV. But seeing as it was somewhere around two in the morning, there was nothing good on.

"So who was at the party that upset her?" Beth sighed.

"Your brother." She shut off the TV, preparing to explain.

"What?"

"Alright, babe, we love you. But Clarke has a lot of issues with Bellamy. Like the first day of high school, he called her out for being 'privileged' and kept making fun of her whenever he saw her. Honestly, since then she's become a social pariah. She only hang's out with her best friend, Wells, and her boyfriend, Finn. Both of whom go to a different school."

"That dick..."

"Yeah, well. Anyway, she'll go to parties with Finn and sometimes Bellamy will show up and make comments towards her. She usually just gets wasted and doesn't come home until the next day. So it's terrifying that she drove home, seeing as she's like...that." Octavia stayed silent, processing the information.

"I don't think he know's you're her sister..." Beth gave her a weird look. "No, seriously. I usually don't give a lot of information to where I'm going. I just tell my mom and she makes him take me."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing." She ponders for a minute more. "Can you ask your brother to drive us tomorrow? She won't be able to..."

"Sure, I'll send him a text."

* * *

**1:57 AM**  
**Octavia**  
_Can you give me and B a ride to school?_

 **2:01 AM**  
**Bellamy**  
_I guess, why are you still awake?_

 **2:01 AM**  
**Octavia**  
_Reasons._  


**2:02 AM**  
**Bellamy**  
_Not good enough. Try again._

 **2:03 AM**  
**Octavia**  
_Look I'm falling asleep._  
_See you in the morning :)_

* * *

"Yeah, he can give us a ride."

"Alright, sleep. Mr. Pike has some stupid test tomorrow."

* * *

Clarke woke up to the doorbell ringing and the dog barking in her face.

"Ok, Ok. Shh, Marley. I'll get it." She had a massive headache and was not aware she wasn't wearing a shirt. She tripped on the last stair but recovered to open the door. She squinted one eye because of how bright it was outside. "Hello?"

"Princess?" She raised her hand to block the sun and saw his face. His annoying, stupid, beautiful face. So she slammed the door in it. She turned to go back upstairs but the doorbell rang again.

"What?"

"Do you live here?"

"The fuck do you care?" Her words sounded like they were slurring together still.

"Um-"

"Hey Bell, let's go." Octavia came bounding down the stairs with her backpack, hugging Clarke's naked waist. She wrapped the small brunette in her arms and told her to "have a good day" before Octavia brushed past her brother. Bethany followed, doing the same but stopping to inform her,

"Asprin on the counter, along with a bagel."

"Ew."

"Whatever, don't be a bitch."

"Love you too." Beth rolled her eyes before hugging the tall blonde and going after her friend.

Bellamy stood there, kind of dumbfounded. Clarke blinked a couple times at him, but after he didn't say anything for a minute she shut the door in his face again.

* * *

The two girls sat in the back seat of his truck, talking about some television show when he interrupted.

"So, the princess is your sister?"

Bethany glared at him, "Yes." and went back to her conversation.

"How come I didn't know that?" The question was directed towards either girl but Octavia chose to answer.

"Because you're an asshole?"

"Watch it, O."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him before mumbling, "Whatever douchewad."

He pulled up to their Junior High. Beth got out immediately, but he stopped Octavia. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Always."

"O..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I have to get to class. See you like, tomorrow or something." She started to get out of the car again.

"No, you're coming home today."

"No. Clarke is picking us up and we're gonna go do something after school." She kept trying to exit the vehicle.

"Octavia."

" _Fuck_. What?!" She was upset now, he could see it.

"I'll...bring you some lunch, ok?" Her features softened a bit.

"Yeah, thanks."

" _O, c'mon! He's gonna shoot us if we're late again!_ " She kissed her brother on the cheek and jumped out of the car, racing toward the building with her friend.

Bellamy decided to skip, and went to go get coffee instead. His day was already weird, and now he couldn't get the image of shirtless Clarke out of his head.

It's always been obvious she was pretty, she was actually fairly sexy. But no one really talked to her, she kept to herself. And he blamed himself most of the time, if he hadn't called her out 3 years ago, she might be popular. She might have friends. Instead, she sits alone at school and parties with her shitty boyfriend.

Finn Collins is a low life. He's a senior at Arkadia Prep. Bellamy doesn't know much, but he does know that the boy does some serious drugs (lots of psychedelics, he always says he feels like he's floating space) and has cheated on the princess at least four times.

Sure, Bellamy enjoys _company_ every once in a while. But they know what they're getting into. He doesn't lie and manipulate women. He doesn't have a committed girlfriend, like Clarke, who he's cheating on. He's been cheated on, by someone he really cared about. It hurts. How she continues to go back to Spacewalker blows his mind. He's pondering this as he pulls up to the window of the coffee stand.

"Welcome to Jaha's Java, what can I get you?" He looks up, automatically recognizing her tone.

"Well, Princess, not often I get the pleasure of seeing you outside of school." _Right back to being an asshole, smart dude. No wonder Octavia is mad at you_

She just rolls her eyes. "What do you want to drink today?"

"Just a latte, two extra shots of caffeine, please and thank you." She raises her eyebrow at him before going to work. He's about to say something to her when her phone rings.

"Hello?...Beth? Who's phone are you using?...What are you talking about?...fuckin, jeezus christ. Yeah, I'll come pick you up...You're joking," She tried to whisper into her phone. "B, I'm making _his_ coffee right now...well then you shouldn't have done it-...fine, whatever. I'm on my way."

She hangs up and pours his drink. Telling him, "And have a lovely day." before throwing her apron, closing everything and fleeing the stand.

He wants to follow her; see what's wrong.

But he doesn't; it'd be too weird.

They're supposed to hate each other.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke drove to the school finding both girls sitting out front. She was pissed beyond belief. She rolled down the window as she pulled up.

"Get in. Now."

"It wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get in the fucking car."

The two got in the backseat looking sad and scared.

"What's your address, Octavia?" The girl got a panicked look on her face.

"No, please, I can't go home. My brother will kill me-"

"Well isn't that a god damn shame. Probably should've thought about that before you started a fight." She looked pointedly at her younger sister.

"The bitch was asking for it. I was doing a public service."

"Alright, well your public service has you grounded for two weeks." She turned back to the road and started to drive off campus.

"That's not fair! You didn't even hear our side of the story!"

"Alright. Octavia, give me your address you can tell both me _and_ your brother your side of the story when I drop you off."

"He's going to murder me!"

"I refer back to my previous statement. Should've thought of that first before you punch that girl in the face. Now. Address." The small brunette punched in her address. The ride to her house was silent. When they pulled up, Bellamy was out front, doing yard work.

When they pulled up, Bellamy was out front doing yard work.

"Stay." She got up, trying to figure out how to explain this.

He looked up when he heard her door shut.

"Princess, if I didn't know any better I'd think you're stalking me." He said with a smirk, but she wasn't smiling. Her face was a mix of anger and something he couldn't get a read on.

"Ha, yes you're very funny. Look, I only got out first because she's quite worried you're going to kill her."

"Who?" At that moment both Octavia and Bethany got out of the car. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

"Nope," He turned his attention back to Clarke, "not for the rest of the week." He gave the tall blonde a look. "They got suspended."

" _What?!_ " Octavia hid behind her friend. "Get your ass over here." He looked at Clarke. "What the fuck did they do?"

"According to the principal, they started a fight-"

"You got in a fight?!" He looked between the girls.

"But," Clarke spoke rather loudly to draw his attention back to her again, "they believe it's unfair seeing as how we don't know _their_ side of the story."

They looked at both girls, who were as terrified as they looked. Bethany moved forward.

"It was my fault. I didn't mean to get her in trouble too."

"What do you mean it was your fault?"

"I punched her in the face, Octavia didn't do anything but pull me off."

"Not true, I kicked her in the ribs when she tried to pull you back down."

"Wait! Who are we talking about?"

"Roma." Both girls said in unison.

Clarke looked at her sister. "You. Explain."

"Well, it was second period, which is P.E., and Roma came up behind us in the locker room and started making fun of O because she was wearing sweats instead of shorts. She was saying it was because she's fat and ugly and a bunch of stuff like that. Then she started making fun of both of us because of you two and then she pushed O into the lockers and told her..." She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Told her what?" Bellamy was seething.

"She told me I'd be better off dead..." Octavia looked at the ground.

"So I yanked her ponytail and when she turned around I punched her in the face. Then her friends started to kick me so...I hit them too."

"B was on the floor in pain because Roma's stupid friends were kicking her. And they got away with it because Roma told the teacher it was Beth who started the fight!"

"And the principal didn't believe you?!" Clarke was furious too.

"No, Roma's parents make huge donations. He can't get her in trouble if he wants money. And they wanted to see the girls who bruised their little baby out. Technically they wanted us expelled but..."

"But?"

"Then they kinda figured out who mom was." Clarke stood up straight and wiped her hands over her face.

"Wait, you said they made fun of you because of ...us?" Bellamy spoke up, gesturing between himself and Clarke.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did they say?" Both girls looked at each other sheepishly. But Bethany was the one to speak up.

"They said mom was pathetic because she couldn't get what's his face to stay. And they said your mom..." She paused, trying to figure out a way to phrase it nicely.

"They said mom was a slut." Octavia butted in.

"Oh, Imma kill that little bitch."

"See?! This is why I didn't want to tell you about it in the first place! You always do something stupid!" She stormed off towards the house, Bethany following close after.

He turned to Clarke. "What did she mean by that? Has this been going on for a long time?"

"I didn't really know. I knew they didn't like her and she's a bitch, but I didn't know it was because of shit like this."

He shook his head, unsure of what his next move should be. Her phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?...Finn?...Well, how the hell did you end up there?...No, I'm dealing with something right now...Sucks...Fine, bye." She sounded angry at him. Bellamy gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You're looking at me weird."

"How?"

"I don't know like..." She suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. And, God, that boy was toned. "I don't know, weird."

"Excellent description, Princess."

"Shut up." He could swear he saw blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What are we supposed to do about them?" He nodded his head towards his house.

"I don't know..." She answered honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, terrible chapter, but I felt the need to update.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your mom gonna say when she finds out you got suspended?"

"Nothing probably. She'll either be too drunk to remember or too hung over to care." Octavia stood in the kitchen, pouring juice into two glasses. "What about Abby?"

"I don't know. Either Clarke won't tell her and save my ass or She'll find out and I get shipped off to some boarding school."

"Christ..."

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll tell your mom?"

"I don't think so, but she's pretty mad."

"Wouldn't she stop your mom from shipping you off?"

"I guess she'd try."

"That sucks..."

"Very much so."

The girls drank their juice in silence, they could hear their siblings talking in the front yard.

"Do you think he'll actually confront Roma?"

"Doubtful. He's a jackass, but he only goes after guys. Stereotypes and such."

"If he get's in fights all the time, why does he care that you did?"

"Fuck if I know. He's weird and I rarely understand what he's thinking. Teenage boys. So confusing."

"The male species as a whole is confusing."

"Ah yes, very true." They clinked their glasses together and finished the drinks off right as the two elder siblings came in. "So, are we dead?"

"You're in trouble. That's for sure."

"I know I'm grounded for two weeks, but-"

"I won't tell mom if you don't screw up." Bethany pumped her fist in a silent victory at her sister's comment.

"And me?" Octavia looked to her brother.

"Grounded for a week and you have to clean the entire house."

"Ah for fucks- Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"And here's the god damn cherry on top, both of you have to be with either one of us at all times."

"You're joking?!  
"For fuck's sake!"

"Would you rather I tell mom? You can go to Polis Prep. I have no problem with that. All girls schools are fun, I bet."

"No, no. Nope. I'm good."

"Good. You're staying here. Since I fucking bailed on my job to pick you up, I have to go back. You give no attitude." She smacked her sister on the head.

"Bye, Clarke!" O yelled out once Clarke walked down the hall.

"Bye, Octavia."

"Bye, C," Bethany called after.

"Don't be a little bitch." The small blonde threw her hands up in exasperation.

Bellamy laughed at the girl, "Alright, let's get started on the yard."

* * *

"Have a great day!"

"You too!" Clarke loved it when customers were nice.

When she got a break and started to clean up her phone rang again, Finn's face popping up.

"What do you want, Finn? I'm at work."

" _I need a ride._ "

"Fuck, no, I can't leave. I already bailed earlier, now I have to work later than usual."

" _Please, Clarke. C'mon, baby, are you really gonna leave me stranded?_ "

"Fuck- Take a cab to mine. I'll pay."

" _You're the best, love you_."

"Yeah, love yuh." She hung up as the next customer drove up to the window.

* * *

"Can you take me home now? Clarke's shift is over and I would like to sleep."

"Fine. It's late anyway."

They climbed into the back of his truck and drove towards her house.

"That's weird."

"What?" Bellamy asked the younger Griffin.

"Well, her car isn't here but the lights and the TV are on."

"What about your mom?"

"Out of the country."

"O, you told me-"

"Yeah, I lied. Add it on to my punishment."

Someone passed by the front window.

"Oh, hell no." She jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

"What's happening?" He looked to his sister who just shrugged. Next thing they know, a tall black haired boy is being shoved out the front door. Bellamy jumped out of the car to help the 13-year-old fend off this intruder.

Next thing they know, a tall black haired boy is being shoved out the front door and falling onto his ass. Bellamy jumped out of the car to help the thirteen-year-old fend off this intruder.

"Who the fu-" When he got closer, he could see who it was. "Collins."

"Blake. Excellent to see you again."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"How the hell did you get into my house, you piece of shit?!" Bethany was mad.

"Clarke told me where you guys hide your spare key."

"Dumb bitch." She mumbled to herself. "Go away, Finn. I don't like you. I don't want you in my house."

"Not really up to you, munchkin." He stood up and towered over the small blonde, but she stood her ground, unwavering.

Clarke pulled up moments later to find her boyfriend and younger sister standing off.

"What's going on?"

"Why the hell did you let him in?!" Bethany stomped over to her sister.

"Because I couldn't go pick him up-"

"He shouldn't need you to! He's almost an adult!" She stomped back over to Finn, walking up two stairs and getting in his face. "Learn how to take care of your own god damn self!"

"Hey, kid, calm down." Bellamy walked over to the girl.

"Back the fuck up. He needs to get off my property."

"Still not up to you, munchkin." She clenched her jaw together.

"Be here whenever Clarke wants you to, I don't care. But you aren't allowed here when I'm here."

"Oh? And why not."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to back down. He did not. So she proceeded to raise her knee to his groin. Finn fell backward onto the ground.

"That's why." She crossed her arms and watched her work squirm in pain.

Octavia stood back, proud and impressed.

Bellamy had a slight smile on his face.

Clarke looked annoyed at her sister, but she was more upset that her boyfriend was so stand-offish with her sister.

Bethany was self-conscious about her height. Clarke even told Finn to stop calling her munchkin, but apparently, he wasn't one to listen. _You already knew that_.

Bethany huffed and went inside.

"Um, thanks for driving her home." Clarke walked past Finn and into her house, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bellamy dropped Octavia off at the Griffin house. Clarke opened the door.

"Hey, O. Beth's in her room, just...go or something."

"Ok...?" She seemed hesitant to walk past the taller blonde girl.

"I'll bring her home after my shift-"

"Are you okay?" She snapped her attention up, he never really cared.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, it's whatever."

"Princess, I'm not one for games. Just fucking tell me." He crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes. She had gotten exactly fifteen minutes of sleep before he rang her doorbell, she was in no mood to argue. "Bethany is mad at me and is refusing to talk to me unless I break up with Finn."

"Simple solution. Dump spacewalker-"

"It's not that easy. You don't understand-"

"Family comes first, Clarke. You know that."

"You're right, which is why I'm not dumping him. I'll drop Octavia off later." And with that, she shut the door.

She really didn't mean to snap at him, but he didn't understand her situation. No one did. Which was fine by her.

She walked up the stairs, Bethany's door was shut and she could hear the two girls whispering inside.

"I'm going back to sleep. When I get up I'm taking you both with me to work. Just...get some homework or something done. I don't know, just do something. Don't sit around and wait."

The conversation had silenced.

" _Ok, Clarke. I'll wake you up in a couple hours if you aren't already up_." Octavia replied.

"Alright. I'm sorry, B. Really I am." She went down to her room. Marley was curled up by her pillows. She curled around the dog and started to cry, this really isn't what she wanted to happen.

* * *

Octavia woke her up three hours later. Bethany handed her a bagel, which was better than her ignoring Clarke's existence. _Progress, I suppose._

They walked to the coffee stand around the block and opened up. The girls really just sat in the back, playing on the computer or doing homework. Clarke closed up around six or seven after a mentally and physically exhausting day. She drove Octavia straight home.

"Um, okay. Bye, Beth. Bye, Clarke." She hugged the older girl for a moment longer then ran up to the front door. The second her door shut, Clarke dropped her head on the steering wheel and started crying.

"I'm so sorry...I'm- I'm just so god damn sorry, B. I didn't- I never- I-" She couldn't form a complete sentence and started sputtering.

"It's fine, C. Really, I'm over it now. I didn't mean for you to cry." She gave her sister a hug, but it was awkward and uncomfortable because of their angle.

"I won't let Finn over when you're home. I promise. You don't have to see him anymore." She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"But you're not breaking up with him?"

"Beth-...Look, it's a lot more complicated than you think. And I can't explain it, but you don't have to see him again. Okay?"

"Yeah..." She looked worried. "I guess that's fine."

They drove home in silence. Clarke went straight to her room, quietly shutting the door.

* * *

  **7:32 PM**  
**Octavia**  
_What's wrong with Clarke?_

 **7:33 PM**  
**Bethany**  
_Your guess is as good as mine_  
_Probably something to do with Finn_

 **7:33 PM**  
**Octavia**  
_Ok, yeah. He's a complete dickwad_  
_How is she dating him?_

 **7:34 PM**  
**Bethany**  
_Again, your guess is as good as mine_  
_But I try not to focus on it_

 **7:35 PM**  
**Octavia**  
_You think it has to do with sex?_

 **7:37 PM**  
**Bethany**  
_And there's precisely why I don't focus on it_  
_Thanks for that_

 **7:37 PM**  
**Octavia **  
****_Beth, it's Bellamy. Go to sleep and stop talking about your sister's sex life_

 

 **7:39 PM**  
**Bethany**  
_IT'S THE ONE TOPIC I TRY MY HARDEST TO AVOID_  
_SHE BROUGHT IT UP!_  
_Nevermind, fuck the both of you._  
_I'm sleeping. See you tomorrow, O._

* * *

Clarke silently cried herself to sleep for the second time that day. She wondered where her mother was.

It wasn't that she wanted her mother home, it was that she didn't want her mother's creepy boyfriends around Bethany. She was used to it, it happened when she was younger, but she didn't need Beth growing up like that.

* * *

Clarke woke up early. Tired again, but today was her day to go to school for the week. She woke Bethany up and jumped in the shower. They silently drove over to the Blakes again.

"Um, Clarke...It's kinda early..." She looked at the clock, it read 6:47 AM.

"Then wake them up. Look, I gotta get going. I love you, I'll see you after school."

She got out of the car and onto the pathway, she barely made it to the door before Clarke was peeling out of there to speed down the road. Beth knocked twice, no answer.

* * *

 **6:48 AM**  
**Bethany**  
_Um, I'm kinda stuck outside your house._  
_Clarke just left me here..._  
_It's cold as fuck in the morning..._

* * *

She got no response and just sat down on the front stoop. It would probably be at least an hour before anyone woke up.

* * *

Octavia woke up around eight, the first thing she did was check her phone. She read the messages from Bethany and jumped out of bed. When she got downstairs, Bellamy was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal laughing at some kids cartoon.

"Hey O-"

"Why didn't you let her in?!" She opened the front door to find her friend huddled next to a steam output vent. Reading her English book.

Octavia grabbed her and dragged her in. Plopping her down in the middle of the living room. She grabbed all the blankets and wrapped the girl up.

"Jeezus Bell, how did you not see her or hear her or something?!" She whisper-shouted at her brother in the kitchen. She was making tea.

"How long has she been out there?"

"I got her text to let her in at 6:45."

"What the fuck? Why'd Clarke just abandon her here?!"

"I don't know! I'm not Clarke!"

Octavia stomped back into the living room and handed her friend the tea.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just a little cold. I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

They all just sat in the living room for a while, but once the sun was up and it started warming up outside. They set to work on the front yard again.

* * *

Clarke was sitting in her usual corner in the music hallway. She was just reading a book when a girl came up and smacked it out of her hands.

"What the f-" Looking up she saw Echo standing above her, with two of her friends behind her. "What, Echo? What do you want?"

"You got a lot of fucking nerve, _Princess_." She spit the name out with venom, like other people at the school. "You think you can just talk to me with that attitude after what you did and not have to deal with the consequences? Oh...you probably do...Hmm, looks like Mommy's money can't buy you out of every bad situation."

"What the fuck are you talking a-"

"You! Fucking _my_ boyfriend! You fucking slut!"

" _What?!_ Who the hell is your boyfriend?!" She definitely had not slept with anyone but Finn recently. But then again, Finn was dating Raven before. Maybe Echo is like her.

"Bellamy." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"What?! I did _not_ sleep with _Bellamy_!"

She scoffed, "What? Is he not good enough for you?"

"I am _so_ confused right now..."

"Well don't be." She smiled brightly. But Echo didn't smile. Clarke knew something was going to happen. And, of course,

"Here, don't see a drink, have mine." She opened two tiny milk cartons and dumped them over Clarke's head.

Her hair was drenched, soaking down her back.

"Ooh, you don't have anything to eat either..." One of the girls pointed out in a fake concern.

"Good point." Echo grabbed the paper basket and slammed it on top of Clarke's blonde head. Chili spilled down the front of her face and down her shirt.

"Good, now she's had a well-balanced meal. Hope you consider this a nice _lesson_." She sneered before stalking away, laughing with her friends.

* * *

Bellamy had just gotten to weeding the tree garden when a blue jeep pulled up.

Clarke jumped out and stomped over with crossed arms.

"Bethany. Let's go. Now." She was mad, that was clear.

"Clarke? What happened to your hair- and your clothes?" Her hair was wet and stringy. And she was wearing too big sweat pants with the Walden High logo on the left hip with a plain light blue shirt that was also too big and hung off her in a weird way.

"Nothing." She was seething through gritted teeth. "Get in the car. We're going home."

"You ok, Princess-?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bellamy." She snapped her attention to him, yelling like no one else was there. "You don't fucking care. Stop acting like you do. Bethany. Car. Now." She stomped back to the car and revved the engine twice.

"Um, sorry...?" She gave an apologetic look at the tall boy before running over to the car and jumping in. The second the door shut Clarke tore off down the road.

"What the hell did you do?!" Octavia questioned from behind him, stunned and upset.

"I have absolutely _no_ clue."

* * *

Alright, what was that?! And when did you get your car back?" Her jeep had been locked up for the longest time. It had belonged to Jake and she got ownership rights when she was sixteen. But Abby had taken the keys and left the car locked up in some impound lot after it had been stolen.

"I took it back. It's my car, she can't do shit about it." She was still seething and speeding.

"Ok, but why'd you yell at Bellamy?"

"Oh, you know, his fucking _girlfriend_ assumed we were sleeping together so at lunch she thought she'd give me a proper dietary lesson."

"Huh?"

She sighed, frustrated to have to relive the moment.

* * *

"She what?!" Bellamy stood back, shocked. Jasper had shown up at his door beyond pissed.

"Look, Clarke may not be as close to us as she was before, but we're still her friends. And you need to keep your fucking girlfriend in check." Jasper seethed.

"I just..."

" _Your girlfriend dumped chili and milk over her head, get over it and fucking apologize! Because Echo sure as hell isn't going to!_ " Jasper yelled in his angriest voice before stomping back to his bike. He revved it before speeding up the street, holding his middle finger up to Bellamy the entire time.

* * *

She was stirring the noodles for spaghetti when someone rang the doorbell.

"Beth! Door!" She was still mad but felt better being in her own clothes after a nice hot shower. It was nice of Ms. Bryne to lock the locker room up so she could take a shower, but the school showers weren't great.

Beth walked to the kitchen door.

"Um...Clarke..." She looked away from her noodles to see Bellamy standing behind her younger sister.

"Get out before I throw boiling water at you." Well, there goes her semi good mood.

"I'm here to apologize..."

"Why? You didn't do shit. Your cunt of a girlfriend should be the one to apologize, but she's not going to. Why? Because she assumes she did the right thing, especially since you slept with me and I'm a big slutty whore."

"She said that?" His jaw was tense and he looked angry.

"Of course, she said that! How do you not see this?! You are constantly with her! Fuck, if someone looks at you the wrong way, she pushes them down the stairs. There was a freshman in the nurse's office with a sprained ankle the other day!" Honestly, how had he missed all of this? Did it really take Clarke being publically humiliated for him to notice?

"Just...get out Bellamy. I got seen going over to your house to drop off my baby sister-"

"I'm not a baby," Bethany mumbled, watching the entire encounter.

"I'm _honestly_ terrified of what she'll do because you're at mine the day she dumped shit all over me." She changed her voice to parody Echo's "'I thought you'd take the hint from yesterday, but I guess being a princess doesn't make you smart'." She scoffed at her own impression and took the pot of noodles off the burner.

He felt worse than he ever could. He'd never known Clarke to be scared, and even if she was, she would _never_ admit it. Certainly not to him.

It was his fault half of the school hated her, and it was his fault the other half just didn't associate with her for the fear of social exile. He stuck her with Finn. He pushed her to over drink at parties. It was his fault his girlfriend dumped her lunch on Clarke's pretty little head.

"I'll tell her to leave you alone." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He didn't understand, that much was clear. "No matter what you do, now or later. Nothing is going to change. I'll still have no friends. Echo will still torment me under the pretense that I'm trying to steal you away from her. Bethany-!" She looks exasperated, "My sister will be tormented for being _related to me_. You don't get to change that. You can't. You're the one who caused it."

He knew that. But hearing her say it, and hearing her say it as a fact, it fucking hurt. It actually broke his heart. He'd done this. He'd reduced Clarke fucking Griffin to being afraid of what some bitch in high school might do to her the next day and the day after and the day after and so forth.

He caused that to be her reality, and it broke him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, babs and babettes, not the best chapter but I felt the need to update.

The week had gone by painfully. Then another week. Echo continued to shove Clarke into lockers every time she saw her. Clarke didn't really have a choice to not see Bellamy, but she didn't talk to him. Octavia had found out from Bethany what had happened, so she wasn't speaking to her brother either. She was pissed that he didn't want to break up with Echo.

_"It shouldn't even matter that this happened to Clarke. The fact that she did it at all is what should matter. She's a bitch and a bully, but that doesn't matter to you, right? As long as she keeps sucking your dick."_

Since then, she only speaks to him when it's absolutely necessary. Like now, when she's telling him they have to go pick up Bethany at 10:30 at night.

"Why?"

"Fuckin- We just do. Get in your truck and go pick her up." She grabbed his keys. "I swear to god, I will steal it."

He got up and they drove over in silence. Pulling up there were three cars in the driveway. When the two stepped out of the car they could hear yelling from inside the house. The siblings looked at each other before walking forward. The car door shutting got the attention of the dog, she started barking through the window. Clarke peeked her head through the curtains before disappearing. The two had gotten to the end of the path when the front door flung open.

"Just go, Beth. Now."

"Clarke, really, it's ok. I'm fine-"

"I don't fucking care! I'm done with this!" She lightly pushed her sister out before slamming the front door. After a moment of silence, the yelling resumed.

"What the hell is happening?" Both girls ignored his question getting in the cramped back seat. They got to the house to find Aurora drunkenly yelling at the fridge.

"Jeezus, mom..." Octavia pulled her friend up the stairs. Leaving Bellamy to pull his mother into her room at the end of the hall.

He could hear the whispers coming from Octavia's room, but the words were indistinguishable. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

_It couldn't have been Finn, Clarke wouldn't let him that close to Bethany again. Also, he doesn't have a car, too much money would be taken away from his drug habit. Who the hell would she have been yelling at so much she needed her sister out of the house?_

It kept him up most of the night.

In the morning, he made them all breakfast and drove the girls to school. He may not be 'friends' with Clarke, but her schedule was pretty matched up with his own.

First-period-science went by quick enough, but she wasn't in that class with him; she took AP-Bio. Second-period-history was his favorite class and the first class of the day that he shared with the blonde, but she didn't show up, it was unusual. Third-period-English was when she showed her face, but it was ten minutes late.

Bellamy could tell she was in a bad mood. And it wasn't because of something that had happened here, like an Echo encounter, no there was something bigger that was upsetting her. And it was bad, very bad.

"Ms. Griffin, are you going to make this a habit? Missing or being late to my class?" Ms. Sydney asked her when she threw her bag on the ground. The older blonde's face had a smirk and a raised brow, daring Clarke to take the bait.

Unfortunately for her, she did. Ms. Sydney wasn't the nicest teacher, but Clarke was already in such a shitty mood, she didn't have the time or the energy to deal with her bullshit anymore.

She let out a heavy sigh before grabbing her bag again. She walked up to the front of the class, standing by the door.

"I don't know... Are you going to make a habit of being a bitch?" The students oohed her response. Ms. Sydney's smirk dropped into an aggressive frown.

"Ms. Griffin, that is disrespectful and rude, you-"

"'know better than that, blah blah blah'." She interrupted her, Ms. Sydney clenched her jaw, clearly angry. She opened her mouth when Clarke interrupted again, "Make my way down to Wallace's office. I know, I've done this twice today." She pushed the door open, slamming it behind her.

Class went by quickly. Due to her put-off mood, Ms. Sydney threw her lesson plan out the window and put on a movie, opting to go outside for a smoke instead.

When the bell rang it was lunch. Walking out to the courtyard Bellamy saw Clarke sitting on a bench outside the school. Her head hanging in her hands.

"You okay?" He approached her slowly. She glared at him.

"Fucking peachy. I'm suspended, so that's always fun."

"Well, I'm sure you knew _something_ was going to happen when you called her a bitch..." She huffed a dry laugh.

"Yeah, well-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before the black car from last night pulled up in front of her. "Shit...prepare yourself." She mumbled.

A woman stepped out of the driver's side door, only stepping forward enough so her upper half could be seen over the hood.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you _trying_ to make us look bad?" She was mad, that much was obvious.

"Us." Clarke laughed again, "No, mom, I'm not trying to make _us_ look bad. I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just tired of you pulling the same shit all the time and getting away with it."

"Clarke, I am an adult. I don't need my teenage daughter telling me what to do with my life."

"You're right, you're far too busy running off with sleaze bags on vacations, leaving your _two daughter_ _s_ at home to fend for ourselves."

"Oh, you're fine. Stop exaggerating."

"Yeah, we're fine, because I have a job and take care of Bethany, even though it's _your_ job. Speaking of jobs, when was the last time you were at the hospital? They called the house, you know?"

"I meant to tell you-"

"That you quit your paying job so you can go play with whatever rich guy comes along next? How, the _fuck,_ are we supposed to pay for the house? How are we supposed to pay for food? How are we supposed to pay for _anything_?! I work at a fucking coffee stand!"

"Don't give me that attitude missy, I'm still your mother."

"Sure, mother, now you want to use that title. Tell me, did Rick know about us? How about Steve?" She fake gasped, "Did Jeff?"

"That is a disrespectful way to speak to me."

"I'm fucking suspended for being disrespectful-"

"You're suspended for backtalking, being late, and missing school to be a little _slut_ with your boyfriend."

Clarke looked about ready to punch her mom and Bellamy was right there with her. Who did this woman think she was? She finally noticed Bellamy and looked him over, scoffing.

"Oh, did you finally dump that loser and start slutting around with this one?" She motioned to him.

"Really? That's fucking rich coming from you of all people."

Clarke's mother rolled her eyes. _Mature_ , thought Bellamy.

"Clarke, get in the car, we'll talk at the house."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. And, by the way, that fucking _piece of shit_ that is sleeping on our couch better be out by the end of the week."

"You don't get to-"

"Yes! I do!" She let out a wry laugh, an exasperated smile gracing her face. "Fuck! You're not a functioning adult, Abby! You bounce from guy to guy, sucking each one's bank account dry before you move onto the next! That's not something a mother does- That's not something a _person_ does!" Her face went back to pure anger, "He will be gone by the end of the week, and you can go with him."

"It's my house, Clarke."

"Really? Do you pay the bills? Do you clean and take care of it? Do you _live_ in it on a regular basis? No. You don't. I do. Bethany does. I had to fucking dig into my college fund, that _dad_ left for _me_ , to pay the water and gas bill. You know what else I found, _you're fucking taking money from it!_ You can't work so you're stealing money from your daughter and dead husband! Who the fuck does that?! Abby mother fucking Richardson, that's who."

Abby stayed silent, her murderous eyes trained on her daughter.

"I'm done with your bullshit and I'm not letting you drag Bethany down with it like you did with me, got it? So go to the house, wake...whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is up and go to his. You can stay with your new boyfriends. Stay away from us and stop fucking ruining our lives."

Abby stayed a moment longer, staring daggers at her daughter, before slamming her door shut and tearing out of the school parking lot.

Clarke looked about ready to kill someone.

"So, my mom's back in town." She said in a dead tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, y'all just hate me, don't you? I am the worst about updates. Anywho...  
> Also, I just wanted to clear up a few things.
> 
> 1) I know I said in the first chapter that Bellamy didn't have a girlfriend, we're just gonna pretend he's always been with Echo and their relationship is just open.
> 
> 2) I literally have a horrible relationship with _my_ parents, therefore (and this goes for my other stories as well) Abby won't be a terrific mom. That and if I was Canon!Clarke, I would've never forgiven her, ever.
> 
> 3) I've gotten a few questions about Bethany's appearance, but it's enough to clear up; She's really small (like 4'5"), has dirty blonde hair with straight cut bangs, blue eyes, and is super insecure about a lot of things I haven't mentioned yet (excluding her height issues).  
> Edit: Also, Bethany obviously doesn't have the same last name as Clarke.

Clarke sat on the bench with her head in her hands for another five minutes before standing, wiping away the silent and frustrated tears before walking towards her car. Unfortunately for her, Bellamy was still next to her.

"Hey! Clarke, wait!" He jogged after her.

"What, Bellamy?"

"I had to come pick Bethany up last night because your mom came back to town?"

"No. You came to pick Bethany up because my mom brought home some rich asshole who was drunk and checking out my thirteen-year-old sister." That straightened him out. She resigned herself, "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome."

Clarke looked over his shoulder and saw Echo and her two groupies glaring at her with crossed arms. "You better go. Your girlfriend won't be too happy you're spending time with a slut like me." She rolled her eyes turning to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Bellamy-"

"I don't really give a fuck about Echo. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. The plethora of girls you sleep with is proof. But they don't seem to matter to her, just me- and you haven't even _slept_ with me."

"Look, I told her to knock it off. Has she left you alone?"

"How long ago did you tell her?"

"Two days ago."

She stayed silent, eyeing him in an uncomforting way. "She stopped pushing me. The snide comments will always be present."

He swore under his breath. Her phone began to ring. She pulled it out, looking hesitant to answer. "Is that Finn?"

She pushed ignore and stashed the device in her back pocket. "Maybe. Doesn't matter. I have to go now."

"Why don't you just break up with him? Does he really mean _that_ much to you? Are you looking for one of those high-school romances that last forever? Because if you are-"

"No. I'm not stupid. You-" She took a breath, "You don't understand the situation. It's fine. Just let it go. I'll pick Octavia up later."

She took off before he could get another word in.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and up and through his hair. Turning he saw Echo standing with her friends, trying to look like they weren't glaring Clarke down just a minute ago. He sighed again, walking over and grabbing her upper arm to pull her away from the others.

"What? Bellamy- stop it. What?"

"I told you to leave her alone."

"What? I did. Why? What'd she tell you?" Echo: always lying and trying to save her own ass.

"What? Nothing. I just know you haven't. Leave her be, Echo. I'm serious."

"You're always serious." She fake pouted, draping her arms around his neck and giving him a suggestive smirk, "Maybe I can help with that..."

"Christ, Echo, no. Look, we're done. _I'm_ done. I've been done for a while." Bellamy shoved her arms off.

"C'mon, Bellamy-"

"Echo. Stop."

She dropped her arms and huffed, anger replacing the insinuation on her face. "It's because of her, right? You fucked her once and now you're into her?"

" _Fuckin-_ " He muttered to himself, rubbing one hand over his face while the other took up residence on his hip. "No, Echo, I didn't fuck her once and then start to like her. I haven't fucked her at all. She's actually a decent person, I've known that most of the time. I regret calling her out, okay? I do. She deserves more than she has."

"Yeah, you don't sound like you're into her at all..."

He let out a frustrated noise, stepping back to turn the opposite way before spinning back to her. "I'm not. But so what if I was? Huh? Would it be so terrible that I actually liked a person and not just wanted a quick fuck? No, it wouldn't. You're just pissed it isn't you." He stomped off towards his car, determined to get out of there. No real destination in mind, just not at school.

He ended up at the dumb coffee stand. Wells was working.

"Bellamy. You've looked better." It's hard to hate Wells. They aren't friends but they do talk.

"Jaha. Trust me, I know. Um, random question, do you know when Clarke's working?"

Wells gave him a quirked eyebrow and quizzical look. "She quit the other day, man. Sorry."

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to her for a couple months."

"What?" Clarke had five- four now that he knew about her mom- constant people in her life; Finn, Wells, Bethany, and Octavia. How had she stopped talking to one and why did no one know? "Why?"

"Don't know. She just started pushing away until she just stopped altogether. We still talk during joint shifts, but we're not really friends anymore."

She had _just_ told her mom that she was working at the coffee stand. Why lie?

"Um, alright then. Thanks." He ordered a drink and drove to Clarke's street.

Pulling up, her jeep was missing but the black KIA was still present. _Her mom probably won't leave. That kind of stubbornness is probably hereditary._

Bellamy tried his best to think of where she might go but only came up with work, Finn's house, and his place; but she quit and Bethany wasn't at his, that left him with Finn's.

He was already three-quarters of the way over there when he realized Finn would be in school and she wouldn't just go over there.

He was proven to be wrong; she was there.

But he was also right; Finn wasn't home, his dad was though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know it was a short chapter and I left y'all on a cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon.  
> I bet some can see where this is going but maybe not, I don't know. Anywho...  
> Starting a new thing where you can send me a PM and submit a prompt for a one-shot (keep in mind I already have some from people on Tumblr and a few from on here).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples, some possible **!*!*TRIGGER WARNINGS*!*!** : references to Depression, Anxiety Disorders, and BPD.
> 
> I am fully aware that this is not everyone's opinion on the matter, but this is _my actual life_ and _my actual experiences_ on the matter so don't completely throw this out as me trying to 'romanticize mental illness'. No. Fuck that. I, as a human being, am sick. I am aware of that. I'm not telling you to feel sorry for me or anything like that, I'm just saying that there are definitely wrong ways to portray this subject and I would really like you to let me know if you think I have done that here.
> 
> I'll try to get back to the more focused storyline in the next chapter I've just had this in my head for the longest time.

Finn lived in one of the 'nicer' neighborhoods; in other words, the lady next door was probably thinking of calling the police because of Bellamy's truck. He didn't care, Clarke's Jeep wasn't the nicest vehicle in the world and it was still in the driveway which meant she was here.

He walked up to the door and was greeted by a woman in a french maid outfit.

"Yes?"

"Is-" _Mr. Collins? No. That wouldn't be suspicious at all..._ "...Finn home?"

"Mr. Finn is no home." He accent was thick and she clearly didn't speak English very well, _Yup, this is already going about how I thought it would_.

"He said I could grab our project from his room, can I do that?"

The woman considered him before Clarke could be heard giggling. It drew both of their attentions in that direction before the lady looked back to him.

"Yes. Go quickly." She ushered him up the stairs and into Finn's room before rushing back downstairs. "You leave after, yes?"

Bellamy nodded, letting her leave.

He looked around the room and found it disgusting. Clothes and other items were scattered all over the floor. He had a pair of women's underwear sitting on the edge of his bed, a bra _hanging_ off his desk lamp, it made Bellamy wonder whether they were Clarke's or someone else's.

Bellamy wasn't exactly sure of what he was trying to accomplish by standing in Finn's room, but he could distinctly Clarke and, who he assumed to be, Finn's father walking down the hall; nearing the room.

They were clearly passing but it didn't stop the small panic that rose in his chest.

" _I only want the best for my sweet girl._ "

He heard Clarke gasp, " _Oh, Anthony...I have no words._ "

Bellamy mouthed her words back in a mocking way.

" _Only the best for you. Now, where were we before..._ " Bellamy could practically hear the smirk and insinuation in his voice.

" _We-_ "

" _Senior Collins, there is a call from Mr. Finn's school._ " _Anthony_ heavy sighed.

" _I'll be right down, Martine. Be back soon, Honey, wait for me in the study._ "

He could hear another giggle, that sounded ridiculous and fake, and the sound of departing footsteps. He grabbed a random flash drive and slipped out of the room hoping to not be seen. Martine caught his eye as he approached the door, he waved the flash drive and waved a thank you before exiting as quietly as possible. Once he got in his truck he texted Clarke that he'd pick up both Bethany and Octavia and drop the former off on the way home. She didn't respond but he figured she had a...reason...not to.

Checking the time, he saw he could drive past her house one more time, to see if her mother had gone, before getting to the junior high five minutes early.

Surprisingly both cars from before, the black KIA and the annoying beige Cadilac, were gone.

"Hey, Bell...? I thought Clarke was picking us up."

"Yeah well, she had other... _engagements_ to deal with it. Still taking Beth home." There are two sounds of dissatisfaction from the tiny cramped backseat.

"My mom-"

"Isn't home. I passed on the way."

"Really? That's super weird." He'd leave it to Clarke to explain why their mother had left.

"Yup." He could still see the reluctance in her face. "Want to just drive?"

"What?"

"You clearly don't want to go home; want to just drive around?"

She ducked her head, trying to hide a small smile, before nodding.

So they drove. Ended up pulling over for gas in some town miles away; almost rural.

"Hey, Beth, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Bellamy started once they were driving again, Octavia passed out against her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister...is she okay? I mean, generally. Like..." He didn't really know how to explain it, there was just something that felt off when he talked to her.

The small girl gave a shrug, wincing when Octavia began to stir. She didn't wake up, so Bethany maneuvered to let her lay across the small bench while she climbed up front.

"I mean, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Well- She has a bunch of issues that we've had to deal with, even before mom went ballistic."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She- uh... she wasn't really at school in grade eight..." He noticed her shift in mood. Like this was an uncomfortable subject but one that needed to be talked about, "she was either at the house or the hospital actually."

That caught his attention. "Hospital." He repeated.

She nodded. "Nothing was super wrong. She was just sick most of the time. None of the tests could prove anything was wrong but she was still sick. They gave her a blood transfusion to see if it was like a minor anemia thing, but that didn't help. It sucked because she'd get like super sick Sunday through Wednesday, but then Thursday she'd start to feel better and then Friday and Saturday she was good, then..."

"Repeat cycle."

She nodded again. "I'm pretty sure she blames herself most of the time."

"For what?" He looked over to see her fidgeting with her hands.

"Mom. She kinda started to lose it when Clarke started getting sick. She would always yell at her on Sunday nights, 'You better not come up with another mystery illness tomorrow. You're still fucking going to school, I don't care'." The tiny blonde let out a dry, yet watery laugh, "I'm pretty sure when they figured it out is when she really fell her over the edge." She let it hang in the air for a few moments, sniffling, trying to regain herself. "Um, chronic depression mixed with a bunch of anxiety disorders and mild BPD."

He looked over at her, trying to gauge her reaction, but she was staring out the window.

"She's fine most of the time, really, she has meds and stuff. But...mom quit her job so..." No health insurance; no medication; possibly a broken Clarke.

"Well, I mean, she's couldn't have been on her pills all the time... She was fine then, right?" The girl stayed quiet. "Beth."

"Not really. I mean- she still gets like anxiety attacks and panic attacks while on the meds, but without it...it's this crippling fear that keeps her trapped in her room. She's terrified to get out of bed. And she hates it because she _knows_ she'll be okay and there's nothing terribly wrong but there's something keeping her there; pinning her to her bed telling her to can't get up. She just kind of lies there, void of all emotion, wanting to care but not being able to."

He understood that. His mom had depression, she just chose to battle it with drinking and drugs instead of actual medication.

"She explained all of this to you? I mean- you had to be, what? Nine? Ten?"

"No. Like, it sucks, but it's genetics. We can't all get the good cards." He looked over to her again, confused. She sighed, resting her head against the glass. "It's not as bad as hers, but I still taking pills too. We can't all just lay in bed wishing for a better life."

This tiny ball of sunshine and energy that revolved in and out of his life struggled to get out of bed in the morning. It was almost impossible to imagine.

"What's it like? I mean for you."

She huffed, thinking. "Not great. It's not a lie; the media really romanticizes the fuck out of it. I have an amazing sister and best friend who love me and who I'd do anything for, but it doesn't change the fact that there are still mornings where I'd rather lay in bed and cry than get up and actually do anything productive. And it sucks because, like I said, I know there's nothing wrong and I'm going to be okay but there's that little voice in my head, a little me, like the little devil on your shoulder, just saying everything that _could_ go wrong if I get up. 'C'mon, just stay in bed. It's not like anyone will actually care. You're just you, nothing special. You can lie here in bed for the rest of your life and never have to deal with another problem'." She recited like she'd heard it a thousand times.

"So, you and your sister, you deal with the same thing?"

She shook her head. "No. I get anxious every once in a while about school or future planning, usually about school. Clarke has an actual anxiety disorder; she just hates most things. Believe it or not, she has terrible social anxiety, she can't stand going out and meeting new people, scares her to death."

"And the BPD?"

Bethany shrugs. "We're all pretty confused by that. It's not a genetic thing. Mom doesn't know anyone on either side who has or had it."

He slumps down in his seat as they near her house. Her jeep is parked in the driveway and the other cars remain missing.

She hops out but stops. Staring at him critically for a second before speaking.

"My sister loves her life. I didn't tell you this so she could get your pity."

"I'd never pity her."

She nodded.

"She doesn't want to die." She tries to explain again, "Most people lump 'being depressed' with 'being suicidal'. Neither of us are like that."

"I didn't think so."

She says one last thing before shutting the door and walking up the path to her house.

"Being depressed doesn't mean we want to die, but sometimes we don't want to live our particular lives."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bad, I know. Trust me, I know. I've had it written for weeks and I didn't want to upload it because I didn't like it, but I'm having writers block so I can't do anything better right now.  
> -  
> My cost numbers are a bit off but it was hard to nail an exact price, but it's fairly close to that number. The American health care system is fucked, don't even get me started.

Clarke wasn't at school the next day. Or the day after. But those were to be expected due to her suspension. What was unexpected is when she still didn't show up the rest of the week.

Monday of the next week, when he picked the girls up after school, he decided to check in.

"Is your sister okay?" he asked Bethany a few minutes after they got in the car. She didn't respond.

Looking in the rearview mirror he could see her squirming uncomfortably.

"Bethany..."

Her face scrunched up, almost like she was smelling something unpleasant.

"Bethany."

"Her meds ran out the other day..." She muttered.

"So...she's not okay?" Octavia spoke up.

"She hasn't gotten out of bed since last Monday..."

Monday was the day he found her at Finn's, the day the younger girl shined more light onto their lives, the day he started to think of her a bit differently.

"Like...at all?" Octavia spoke again. "What about food or you know, using the bathroom? Showering?!"

Bethany slumped against the seat. "I bring her food. I assume she gets up when I don't see her, but she definitely hasn't showered." She scrunched up her face again.

Pulling into their driveway, he turned off the car and began to get out.

"What're you doing?"

"C'mon." He didn't answer her question and proceeded to the front door, where he promptly waited for the small girl to come unlock the door.

He'd only been inside the house once before and that was only to apologize to Clarke, so he didn't get to look around that much. Seeing now, he notices he didn't miss much.

They had a living room to the left of the stairs, with a couch and TV but nothing special. There was a dining room but the table was covered in envelopes, some opened, some not. The kitchen was just a basic kitchen. Very minimalistic.

Octavia sat on the couch immediately while Bethany walked to the right of the stairs down a hallway. She stopped at the first door on the left, tossing her bag in before continuing down to the last door on the right. Looking behind her she motions for Bellamy to follow her.

He's not sure what he was expecting from Clarke's room but it wasn't what he got. The beer, liquor, and pill bottles that lined her headboard, maybe, but the pink, yellow, purple, and mint walls, not even close. Her bed had so many pillows on it, it looked like she was drowning in one of those foam pits. But there was still room for a dog in front of her stomach.

The lab perked her head up to see who entered, only a bit deterred to see the new person.

"Clarke?" Bethany questioned, going over to pet the pup's head.

The blonde, who faced the wall, with her back to them, grunted in response.

"Uh, Bellamy and Octavia are here. Alright?"

She grunted again.

Beth shook her head, throwing her hands up, looking at Bellamy for help before leaving the room.

He walked over, crouching next to the bed.

"Clarke..." Nothing. "C'mon, Princess, just turn around."

It took a couple minutes, but she did. She rolled over, keeping her eyes focused on the wall behind him. Her eye dead and emotionless, yet filled with fear and sadness.

"What's goin' on?"

She stays quiet again.

"Give me anything, Princess. Your sister's worried."  _I'm worried_.

"She'll be fine..." The blonde whispered, barely audible.

"No, she won't. C'mon, princess, she depends on you. Your mom's not around so she looks to you for influence and help."

"She should find someone else." Clarke deadpans, trying to turn over again.

Bellamy grabs her upper arm to stop her, earning a growl from the dog in response.

"Hey!" He lets go of her arm and holds his hands up in surrender. "Look, Clarke, I have absolutely no idea what's happening in your head. I'll never understand it. But I do have an idea of how much your sister needs you. And I need you to understand that she's looking to you, she's looking for help."

Clarke turned to look at Bellamy once more before heavy sighing.

"I can't do that. I don't think you understand how much I cannot do that. I can't move, I'm so tired. But sleeping won't help. I slept for seventeen hours last night, still woke up exhausted. I am physically incapable of helping my sister. I'm physically incapable of helping  _myself_. Okay? I can't do this. I don't have the energy to do this. I don't have the money to do this- I spent the money I need for my meds because I needed it to get more for her." Her voice stayed in a monotone but she sounds exasperated, almost as if just explaining had knocked the breath out of her.

Bellamy almost forgot that the younger girl took medication, she never seemed to be...off. Not like Clarke.

"How much is it?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

She looked at him like he was insane.

"Doesn't matter."

"Clarke, if you just tell me, I'll help-"

"A couple thousand dollars without insurance."

"-Jeezus Christ!"

"Yeah, I'm fucking aware. Now can you please leave me alone?" He didn't move, causing her to sigh and ask again in a much more pleading tone, "Please?"

"I'm just going out to the living room. And we're not done with this conversation."

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde grumbled and turned back to face the wall.

He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. Walking out to the living room, Bellamy motioned for Bethany to follow him out onto the back deck.

"Did you get her to move?"

He wanted to reply with heavy sarcasm, but she wasn't Clarke or Octavia and this was a fairly serious matter. So he ignores her question altogether.

"Do you and your sister take the same medication?"

"What?"

"Do you and your sister-"

"No. She takes a couple different things with different dosages."

"But you know what?"

"Um, maybe? She probably still has the bottles on her headboard. Why?"

"I'll figure something out, just get me her prescriptions."

"I'll do it later when she's asleep."

"Alright. Go inside and hang out with O, I'll make you guys food later."

"Okay..." She seemed a bit skeptical but did as he said.

As soon as she shut the sliding glass door, he pulled out his phone and called one of the last people he wanted to talk to.

"Hey...Yeah, I need a favor...Some prescription drugs. Specific ones...Yeah...Alright, I'll get the numbers and send them to you...Yeah, you're sure you can do it?...Good, I'll need them ASAP..."


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was asleep again within the hour. Bethany grabbed all the pill bottles and handed the ones that were actually prescribed to her to Bellamy.

"I don't get it, we don't have the money- I know damn well that you don't, how is she supposed to get more?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. You and O finish your homework?"

He helps both of them with their history and algebra before making dinner. He brings a plate to Clarke, staying until she takes one bite just to make sure the dog didn't steal it.

He sends a quick message off with the numbers before settling in on the couch. After a couple hours the younger girls retire to Bethany's room.

"Here, we have a bunch of extra blankets. The heat goes off after ten so it'll get pretty cold."

"Thanks," He wants to feel bad for the small girl, but she definitely doesn't want his pity any more than her sister does.

Bellamy woke up the next morning to a wet tongue lapping over his face. He pushed the mutt away before petting her head.

"You're pretty cute when you're not trying to bite my hand off." Her ears perked up and she cocked her head. "You also have no idea what I'm saying because you're a dog."

A car door shuts outside, the sound alarming the dog and making her bark. The front door opens and Bellamy almost prepares himself for a fight with the girls' mother, but she isn't the one to walk up the stairs.

Clarke is.

"Oh hey, Bell. I didn't know you were awake. How'd you sleep? I'm gonna make breakfast." She speaks quickly and with a bright, genuine smile on her face. It all proves to confuse him even more.

She's in the middle of making pancakes when the younger sisters decide to exit their room.

Both walk past the kitchen but only Octavia stops in shock.

"You're up," She speaks with awe.

"Of course I am, I need to get both of you to school and then get my assignments from the past week before going to work, I don't have the time to stay in bed." She explains, placing a plate of pancakes in Octavia's hands before pushing her towards the other two.

They look to Bethany for an explanation but only get a sigh and a, "Welcome to my life."

Bellamy manages to convince Clarke that he can take the girls to school, arguing that the sooner she gets her missing assignments the sooner she can turn them all in.

The car ride is stressful if only because they are still overwhelmed by an overly peppy Clarke.

"Alright, I'll ask, what the hell was that?!" the brunette asks in an exasperated tone.

"That's Clarke."

"I thought you said she had BPD?" Bellamy asks.

"Yeah; bipolar disorder. What'd you think I was talking about?" Bellamy didn't even know at this point.

"Ok, so she's like the dead one day and super happy the next? Doesn't that get exhausting?" Octavia presses.

"She gets mood swings," Bethany shrugs, having had to deal with this alone for quite some time now. "It's just everything at an extreme. Either she's depressed or ecstatic not sad or happy. Exhausted or fully charged not tired or awake. Pissed beyond belief or like yoga calm, not just angry or level-headed. Yeah, it's tiring but- she's my sister, what am I supposed to do?"

Bellamy rubs a hand over his face as he pulls up to the building, "and the medication? It...does what? Stops the mood swings?"

She wavered her hand, "it just makes them less extreme and kind of, you know, stabilizes her. Get it? Because they're mood stabilizers? No? Alright, fuck you." The younger girl crosses her arms.

His phone pinged, making him dig it out while the girls climbed out of his truck.

__**7:57 AM**  
**XXX-XXX-XXXX**   
_Need to meet up_   
_Need more info on these pills_   
_Meet me at AP_   
_Now_

He hit his hands on the steering wheel, growling. This was supposed to be quick and cheaper, how much info could this guy need. The person behind him honked at him, bring him back to reality. Bellamy stuck his hand out the window, flipping out the car behind him before pulling out of the parking lot altogether.

He drove towards Arkadia Prep, already hating himself for it.

"What could you possibly need? I should be at school." Bellamy asks as he gets out of the car on the edge of the school property.

"These are some pretty intense drugs, Blake. You planning on drugging someone?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes, not in the mood for games, "Look, they're for someone I know, can you get them or not?"

"I can get them, relax. I just want to know why you need them, these dosages are the kind they give people in mental hospitals."

He was sure that was an exaggeration, but he wasn't going to argue.

"They're just for someone I know, why does it matter?"

"I'm just looking out for you, that's all. Someone who takes these kinds of meds? There's something not right about them."

"Why the hell do you think she takes the meds?" Bellamy winces as soon as he lets the pronoun out of his mouth.

"She? So it's a girlfriend? Fuck-buddy?" The man's smirk falter a bit, "Are they for your sister?" He pauses again, "Your mother?"

Bellamy grows angry, "They're just for a friend."

"You don't have female friends, sorry to disappoint."

"Yeah, well, I do now. It's not like that with her."

"Oh!" He smiles at Bellamy, "I get it, you're into her and she's just too crazy to be into you, right?"

"She's not crazy!" Bellamy punched the car.

The man held up his hands, "Whatever you say...son." He smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, don't hate me! I'm the worst, I'm aware, I just got a couple ideas and needed to specify some things, I'm just gonna leave this chapter here and try not to cringe knowing it exists. I'm also sorry it's so short, I'm having bad writer's block and going through some stuff, so...apologies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn y'all got mad at me for that 'Son' thing. Thanks, I try. Hope you're ready for another cliff hanger and a deeper dive in Clarke's mental state. It's a fucked up place. Totally and completely not based on my life experience (but definitely something I was dying to do to my ex).
> 
> Totally unrelated, but if I were to start a drabble collection of like dark fics, would anyone read it?

"Don't call me son, you're not my dad," He started to rant, for the hundredth time, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth it. "Whatever, where are my pills?" Bellamy fumed.

"I don't have them  _yet_. But I will soon, jeez what's the rush? I thought she wasn't crazy?" He had the nerve to smirk at Bellamy, as if they were close friends sharing an inside joke.

"She's not,  _Bill_. But she still needs her meds. You saw my mom, withdrawal from those kinds of drugs-"

The man sobered, "Fine. I got it," He paused. "How is your mother?"

"Drunk."

"Still the same old Aurora," He paused again. "And my daughter?"

"Got suspended the other week..."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

It was their routine, had been for a few years now. They'd meet up for one reason or another, and get sidetracked into a discussion on how his mother and Octavia were doing.

"Supposedly starting a fight. She and her friend both. Called mom a slut 'cause you and what's-his-face didn't stay."

"It'd be wrong to be proud of her, right?"

"You already abandoned her, I'm not sure you can do much worse."

They stand in silence for a minute or two before Bellamy starts to retreat to his car.

"Hey! Son!" Bellamy turns around to yell that he's not Bill's son, but instead gets an orange bottle thrown at him. "They're not your girl's, they're your mother's. Make sure she takes them this time, yeah?"

Bellamy knew why the man left his family behind, he doesn't necessarily understand or agree with his actions, but he knew and knowing that made him aware that Bill wasn't a terrible guy, just not a family man.

"Yeah."

Bellamy gets to school late, but doesn't have it in him to care. He had missed all of first and half of second, opting to just sit in the library until the period was over rather than interrupt the lecture.

The bell rang, signaling him to begin to walk toward his English class.

Walking through the hall he saw Clarke stopped at her locker, smiling for a change. It was different, but a difference that he couldn't tell if he liked.

She sat next to him in class, but didn't speak until the period ended.

"I always forget how good of a teacher Ms. Sydney is," She grins at him.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Hey, totally forgot, do you think you could grab Beth from school today? I have some stuff I need to take care of."

"Yeah, sure. But what-"

"Thanks, you're the best!" She gives him a peck on the cheek before fleeing the class.

The rest of the day was relatively calm; he didn't share anymore classes with the blonde, so he didn't really get a chance to talk to her. He picks up Bethany and drops her off at home, giving her his number, just in case anything goes wrong.

Of course something  _would_  go wrong as soon as he gives her the escape.

He is woken up at three-twenty-six AM. Not by a phone call but by Octavia.

"Hmm, what?" He hummed at her.

"Bethany called."

It's just two words, but they shoot adrenaline through his body so fast, he practically springs out of bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't- I don't really know. I can't understand her, she's hyperventilating or something."

"Wait, what-" He sees the lit up device in her hand and puts it to his own ear. All he can hear are strangled cries and garbled words that don't make sense. He tries to get her to calm down, but it doesn't really work out so he, instead, settles for "We're on our way over, okay? Be there in ten."

They make it in five, with Bellamy speeding the whole time and Octavia keeping her friend on the line.

They barge into the house, finding Bethany pacing around her kitchen, up and down the hall, and around the couch.

"Beth- Hey- Kid!" She stops moving when Bellamy grabs her by the shoulders. Her face is red with tear stains running down her cheeks and her bright blue eyes are dark and blood shot. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I didn't really think anything of it, she was better today. It usually doesn't happen so fast, I mean- it can, I just- I don't-"

"Beth!" His volume brings her eyes back to his. "I need you to tell, me  _exactly_ what happened, got it?" She nodded, "Good."

"Clarke didn't come home," Red flag number one, "I didn't really think anything of it, I figured she was out with Raven or something. She usually is when she's happy. But I guess she went over to Finn's house? I don't really know why she was there, something to do with his dad," Bellamy was already preparing some words for Mr. Collins. "Anyway, Finn was there and I guess he had another girl over so Clarke just  _flipped_. She got really fucking pissed, started trashing his room, when he told her to leave, she kinda did..." She sniffled, "She left the house, but just to get a tire iron."

A few more tears escaped her sad eyes as Bellamy became steadily more and more worried.  _She wouldn't, you know...hurt Finn...right?_  He rationalized.

"What happened, Beth?" His voice was firm, but on the inside he was panicking.

"She smashed all of his car's windows, slashed his tires, and keyed 'Cheating Fuck' into his sides and hood."

"He got a car?"

"Really Bellamy?!  _That's_ what you're focused on!?" His sister almost yelled.

Truth was he was just trying to remain calm.

"What. Happened. Bethany, " He ignored his sister and focused on the main issue, "Where is Clarke?" He grabbed her shoulders again.

She started sobbing again, "They arrested her."


End file.
